Habits
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: Prompt: YutoxYuzu prompt: It's a fact that Yuto stalks Yuzu, though somehow denies it. And when the other guys have question about Yuzu, Yuto seems to know how to answer them. When Yuya asks him why he knows, Yuto tries to deny things.


"Damn, that was heavy", Yuya complained after he placed the bags on the table, "Why did you buy so many things?"

"Father isn't here and we are in a dire need to stock things", Yuzu explained, "Now please, can you help me place everything in the correct place?"

"Eh?I don't even know even where I put these things!"

"Let me help you", Yuto appeared, also carrying some bags as he offered to help the pink haired girl too, "It's on the last room to the left"

"Er… Ok", Yuya nodded as his darker counterpart took the items and went to the other room.

After everything calmed down and they got rid of the bracelet's teleporting function, Yuya and Yuto managed to finally interact, and let's say that if it didn't happen in a very weird situation it would be kind of hilarious.

"Yuya, can you pick a popsicle for me?", asked Yuzu, carrying a lot of clothes and placing them inside of the washing machine, "it's kind of hot today"

Yuya nodded, and went to take the ice cream, finding a ton of different colors and flavors.

"Which one?", he asked.

"Her favorite flavor is strawberry", Yuto appeared after he finished placing everything in order.

Yuya gave him a look.

"Hum… Sure… Is strawberry fine Yuzu?", he asked.

"Yes", she nodded, taking a big basket to put the clean clothes, "bring it here"

Yuya nodded once more, sprinting towards her and giving the pink colored popsicle, "do you need anything else?"

"I need to bring these baskets with clean clothes outside", she took the popsicle, biting the tip, "With this weather they will be dry in no time"

"Ok, I will help you while you finish eating", he nodded, placing the clothes inside the basket and walking outside.

After he finished putting the clothes to dry he returned inside, as Yuzu tapped her feet while talking on the cellphone, frowning and pouting.

"You still didn't finish it?", she sighed, "Hum? No fine, It will be ok, besides, the place needs it"

"What's happening?", asked Yuya.

"Father will stay the whole day out", she groaned.

"Do you need help to clean the school?", asked Yuto, appearing from God knows where.

Yuzu gave a look as well as him, making the Dark Duelist flush a bit.

"How do you know where I was going?", Yuzu asked, crossing her arms.

"I saw you going there once to clean with your father", he stuttered.

"Hum… I don't think you can tell her routine by that", Yuya pointed, looking confused.

"…"

"How long did you stalk me to the point you know my routine?", Yuzu arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't stalking you, I was just making sure you're alright", he looked to the side, clearly embarrased.

"What else you know about Yuzu?", asked Yuya, blinking curiously.

Yuto avoided looking at the side again.

"…Her favorite color?", Yuya asked.

"Fuschia"

"Is she a sweet person or a food person?"

"Sweet"

"Which kind of sweet she likes?"

"Cheesecake"

"What cards she has in her deck?"

"Sonata, Soprano, Canon, Francois, Mozart, Bloom Diva, Schubert, The Castle in the Sky, Cestus of Dagla…", he started listing the 40 cards of her deck as well as the Extra Deck monsters.

"Wow! He really knows about you", Yuya pointed, which made Yuzu blush several shades of red.

"N-Not at all", she stuttered.

"Did he get anything wrong?", he asked his best friend.

"Well, no… but…"

"Ok, last question!", he grinned, "Who she likes?"

That question made both Yuto and Yuzu blink.

"What?", Yuto asked with a flat tone.

"That's the only thing I don't know", he pointed, "And I heard some girls talking about it the other day, so I thought it would be a fun question! So who she li…"

**SLAP**

"Why did you hit me?!", Yuya complained rubbing his head as Yuzu held her fan, beet red.

"let's go Yuto, there's a school I need to clean before the day is over", she stomped out of her house, dragging the dark-haired boy with her.


End file.
